


Just Another High School Drama

by verlirene



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Random & Short, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok tidak butuh Lu Han dan semua tingkah menyebalkannya, oke? Dia hanya butuh ketenangan minim drama, lalu lulus dengan memuaskan sambil ongkang kaki karena diterima di universitas idaman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopi_luwak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/gifts).



> EXO, Lu Han, dan semua tokoh di sini bukan punya saya kecuali kalau ada OC nyempil. Dan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapatkan dari fic ini. Kamsya so much.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganmu—atau denganku. Tapi bisakah kau hentikan semua ini?”

Kim Minseok adalah orang yang terkenal jarang terbawa emosi. Perangainya tenang dan sifatnya cukup dewasa, kendati wajahnya sering menipu. Ia sudah kelas 3 SMA dan sebentar lagi lulus, itu tandanya ia harus fokus ke pelajaran. Tetapi sudah dua minggu ini ia merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Lu Han, si anak pindahan dari Beijing.

“Eh? Ada apa?” Sebuah balasan diberikan oleh Luhan dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah roti daging. “ _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Mingssok mau roti?” Ia menawarkan bungkusan roti yang belum dibuka kepada Minseok dengan Bahasa Koreanya yang patah-patah.

Mendengar namanya salah sebut, pemuda itu menjadi semakin kesal. “Namaku Minseok! Miiiiiinseok! Ingat, bukan Mingssok! Miiinseok!”

“Mingseok?” ulang Luhan bingung. Semua nama korea ini terasa asing di lidahnya.

“Minseok!”

“Miiiiingseok?” Luhan sekali lagi berusaha, tapi apa daya. Lidah Beijing tulen membuatnya kesulitan.

Melihat Luhan yang mencoba sekuat tenaga mengucapkan namanya dengan benar membuat Minseok capek. Waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi, ia akhirnya teringat setelah melihat jam di dinding belakang. Ia ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk diurus daripada sekadar membuat si anak baru mengucapkan namanya dengan benar.

Minseok mendesah. “… Lupakan saja,” katanya, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada persis di hadapan Luhan, “Aku boleh tanya sesuatu padamu?”

Ia berusaha berkata sepelan dan sesimpel mungkin, karena ia mengerti bahwa Luhan belum terbiasa dengan bahasa korea. Luhan mengangguk pelan, namun ia masih ragu.

“Baiklah. Baiklah…. Baiklah.” Ia berkata, kemudian menatap mata Luhan lurus-lurus. “Katakan padaku, kenapa kau selalu mengawasiku dan menatapku diam-diam dari belakang?”

Minseok duduk di kursi kanan depan dari tempat Luhan saat ini duduk. Merasakan tatapan intens selama dua minggu jelas bukan cara yang tepat untuk fokus ke pelajaran.

“Maksudku….” Minseok tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

“… Kenapa aku?”

Dia ingin melanjutkan dengan bertanya _‘kau homo?’_ atau _‘jangan-jangan kau suka padaku?’_ tetapi Minseok memutuskan ia akan menyimpan kekhawatiran itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Salah-salah ketika tebakannya meleset, semua pertanyaannya akan menjadi senjata makan tuan.

Ia kira Luhan akan memberinya jawaban persis seperti apa yang biasanya ia berikan: antara anggukan atau senyuman. Tetapi tanpa disangka, si anak baru memberinya jawaban dalam satu kalimat lengkap yang sanggup membuat telinganya memerah.

“Karena aku ingin jadi teman Mingseok.”

 _Aw_.

Minseok bisa merasakan panas di pipinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terinspirasi dari [sini](http://fyxiuhan.tumblr.com/post/99863150139/fanaccounts-some-cute-predebut-xiuhan). Apalah saya cuma fangirl hina yang telat ngeship. Huft.
> 
> Btw ini fanfic random, jadi jangan harap rajin apdet. Barangkali kalau lagi terinspirasi, soalnya saya juga lagi ada proyek fanfic multichapter yang lain www Jadi yang ini dikesampingkan dulu. Ehe.
> 
> Komen dan kudos akan sangat dicintai. Makasih :*


	2. Chapter 2

Dikira Minseok bisa menerima begitu saja ketika ada seorang makhluk tidak dikenal asal Beijing yang mendadak berkata ingin jadi temannya dan karena alasan yang sama selalu memelototinya setiap hari. Maksudnya, tolong jelaskan pada Minseok, mana yang logis dari alasan tersebut eh?

Harus ia akui, bahwa selain kebiasaannya memelototi Minseok, si Lu Han ini amat sangat... _normal_ untuk ukuran seorang anak SMA. _Language barrier_ yang ada memang membuat Luhan ini agak lemot menanggapi candaan yang ada di dalam kelas, tetapi selain itu dia biasa saja. Mengantuk saat pelajaran Sejarah (siapa yang tidak?), pusing dengan semua hapalan rumus Matematika, dan sebagainya. Barangkali Luhan hanya kembali menjadi makhluk luar angkasa saat pelajaran olahraga, terutama yang menyangkut bola mulai dari kriket sampai voli. Minseok menyadari ini di kelas olahraga, beberapa hari setelah ia mengonfrontasi Luhan.

Serius, sepanjang dia bersekolah dari TK sampai SMA, Minseok belum pernah melihat ada orang sejago itu dalam _juggling_. Luhan si bocah Beijing, dalam detik pertama mendapatkan bola, sudah menunjukkan kebolehan dan seketika, Luhan yang awalnya menjadi tertawaan semua orang otomatis menjadi incaran.

Singkat cerita, entah bagaimana dia terjebak dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Luhan. Kalimat ‘aku ingin jadi temanmu’ selalu terngiang di kepala Minseok. _Urgh_.

“Mingseok, Mingseok!” _Jangan nama itu lagi_ , dia memasang muka sebal karena sudah berhari-hari si Luhan ini belum berhasil mengeja namanya dengan benar. “Kita sekelompok, Mingseok-ah!”

Luhan dengan muka cerianya yang mengingatkan Minseok pada tokoh _anime_ segera menghampiri dia. Mengajak tos dengan nada separo memaksa. “Kita harus bisa mengalahkan tim lawan, Mingseok-ah!” Yang akhirnya cuma dijawab dengan “iya iya” pendek darinya.

Dan jangan lupa, satu _high five_ terpaksa.

Keahlian Luhan ternyata tidak sebatas pada _juggling_. Mulai dari _curve ball_ sampai salto dilakukannya dengan lancar. Sesuai ekspektasi, si anak pindahan berhasil menyarangkan gol. Tetapi melebihi ekspektasi karena bola seolah berteman baik dengan Luhan sehingga ia tidak hanya menyarangkan satu, melainkan dua, dan bahkan tiga gol.

Minseok dengan keringatnya yang bercucuran hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. “Woah, _daebak_ ,” gumamnya.  Posisi mereka berjauhan kala itu karena Minseok menjadi bek dan Luhan—tentu saja—jadi _striker_. Iya hanya bisa memandang dari dekat gawang saat Luhan melakukan selebrasi dengan sesama penyerang dan pemain tengah. Bukannya dia iri atau apa, ya. Bukan.

Camkan itu.

Permainan berlangsung tidak lama, dua babak dengan durasi 25 menit setiap babak. Minseok menikmatinya karena dia sendiri fans sepakbola. Namun tidak semenikmati Luhan, sepertinya. Saat peluit tanda pertandingan usai dibunyikan, Minseok segera bergegas ke pinggir untuk mengambil minum, tetapi suara Luhan dengan ‘Mingseok! Mingseok!’nya yang menyebalkan terdengar dari seberang lapangan. Saat Minseok memalingkan pandang, ternyata bocah itu (lagi-lagi) sudah lari ke arahnya.

“Mingseooook!” Luhan berteriak dan melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Dia yang saat itu belum siap hanya bisa balas berteriak. “Hoi pelan-pelan!” Sehingga saat Luhan mengajaknya tos, ia terjungkal dan jatuh.

 _Bagus, jadi badut kelas_ _kalau gini caranya_.

“Mingseok, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Luhan panik saat membantu Minseok berdiri.

Ia mendecak pelan. “Santai, cuma jatuh sepele, kok,” jawabnya santai. Tetapi muka Luhan segera berubah keruh saat perhatiannya beralih ke lutut Minseok.

“Tapi kau berdarah.”

“Eh masa?” Minseok bahkan tidak menyadarinya karena badannya sudah sakit semua. Dia ikut melihat lututnya, dan memang ada darah mengucur agak banyak dari sana. Melihat besarnya luka, kemungkinan besar hasil jatuh terjungkal tadi ditambah menggores tanah saat melakukan _tackle_. “Lukanya belum seberapa kok. Tenang saja.”

“Tidak,” ekspresi Luhan mengeras, “Kau harus diobati sebelum infeksinya ke mana-mana.”

Minseok memutar matanya. Dia kenal sorot mata itu, ekspresi keras kepala yang ia tahu bahwa melawannya itu percuma. Pada akhirnya ia mendesah pelan dan ikut saja saat Luhan memaksanya menunjukkan jalan ke UKS.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kedekatan mereka akan bermula dari hal sepele seperti ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> Curve ball = bola miring. Ya intinya alur bolanya miring. Dulu yang terkenal jago nendang begini itu si Beckham. Apa? Gak tau Beckham? Kalian ke mana aja :( /BAH
> 
> Maaf apdetnya lama. Padahal gak ada yang nungguin juga haha ;-;
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated as always :*


	3. Chapter 3

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum seisi kelas ikut-ikutan memanggilnya Mingseok atau Mingssok alih-alih Minseok, sebagaimana pengucapan yang baik dan benar. Alasannya, tentu saja kalian semua tahu: Lu Han. Si bocah asal Beijing yang aslinya lumayan imut, tapi punya ekspresi super jelek kalau sudah tertawa, terutama mendengar bercandaan Heechul- _nim_ yang seronok tapi lucunya keterlaluan.

Minseok sih... _marah_. Jelas. Sudah bagus-bagus dia diberi nama begitu oleh kedua orangtuanya, eh, malah diplesetkan gara-gara Lu Han seorang. Sekarang dia harus bertahan dengan nama panggilan yang salah sampai upacara kelulusan.

Minseok lelah. Itu adalah suatu fakta tak terelakkan. Baru sebentar Lu Han datang ke kelasnya dan keberadaan Lu Han yang bagaikan matahari membuat setiap orang tak bisa mengabaikan Lu Han. Seisi kelas ikut tertawa mendengar bahasa korea Lu Han yang terpatah-patah, guru-guru memaklumi Lu Han yang hanya berbakat di bidang yang berkaitan dengan olah fisik, selalu ada yang menyapa saat Lu Han berjalan dari dan ke kelas.

Tetapi dari seluruh manusia yang ada, mengapa oh mengapa Lu Han harus menaruh fokus padanya?

.

“Mingseok!”

Suara menyebalkan itu membuat Minseok ingin menyumpal telinganya saja. _Nyaris Lu, nyaris. Sedikit lagi_. Dia memberikan sebuah apreasiasi penuh sarkasme pada Lu Han yang _nyaris_ dapat memanggil namanya dengan baik dan benar. Tidak bisa lihat apa kalau dia mengantuk? Begadangan nonton bola ditambah tim favorit kalah jelas bukan kombinasi tepat untuk membuat moodnya bagus, tahu.

Tapi Lu Han tak menyerah. “Mingseok! Mingseok!”

 _Urgh_.

“Apa?”

“Kamu suka MU? Aku baru tahu!”

Sumpah, dari semua kalimat yang ada di jagat pikiran Lu Han, Minseok tidak menyangka dia akan dibombardir seperti ini. “Ya memang aku su—hei, kau tahu dari mana?!”

Seingat Minseok, sepertinya tidak banyak yang tahu kalau ia suka klub asal kota Manchester itu.

Lu Han seenaknya menunjuk-nunjuk Minseok dengan bangga. Lagaknya bak detektif. “Kantung matamu, lalu _mood_ mu yang jelek, dan barangmu hampir semuanya merah.”

“Kalau aku sukanya—“ sesungguhnya, Minseok merasa jijik untuk mengucapkan nama klub ini, “—Liverpool bagaimana? Atau AC Milan? Mereka kan juga merah warnanya?”

Lu Han tertawa. “Liverpool tandingnya hari Sabtu malam dan AC Milan baru akan tanding Selasa pagi, Mingseok.” Ia menerangkan jadwal pertandingan bola minggu ini dengan lancar, seolah semuanya sudah terpatri di kepalanya sedari lama.

Tetapi Minseok tetap tidak terpesona dengan hal itu. “Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka MU? Mau mengejek karena kita kalah dari Chelsea atau—“

“YA NGGAK LAH!” semprot Lu Han spontan ke Minseok. Suaranya menggelegar dan membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arah mereka. “Ew, siapa juga suka Chelski! Main curang begitu. Dan wasit pertandingan kemarin astaga!! Wasit nggak becus, keliatan banget kalau dia ngebela Chelski jahanam itu, dan—“

Setelah itu Lu Han asyik mencerocos panjang lebar mengenai pertandingan semalam yang menimbulkan adanya lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata Minseok.

Dan tahu apa? Itu adalah kali pertama Minseok pertama kali bisa melupakan kalau dia sebal setengah mati pada seekor Lu Han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: MU dan Liverpool itu musuhan parah. Makanya Minseok pasang muka jijique. /yha  
> Catatan 2.0: saya cari di trivia sih katanya Minseok sukanya Barcelona. Tapi nggak apa-apa lah, demi kelancaran cerita, anggap saja dia suka MU juga. #....
> 
> Sedikit curhatan: ini update-an super random lol. Makanya nggak jelas. Maafkan, saya udah kelewat stres karena Sensei aka supervisor saya selama penelitian seenaknya majuin deadline (JADI 13 HARI LEBIH AWAL LIKE WHY THO) dan voila, jadilah kerjaan saya cuma kelas-perpus-kelas-perpus kalau weekdays dan parttime-research kalau weekend which is udah kayak no lyfe buat saya. Ultah temen dll selama dua minggu terpaksa saya cancel semua demi memenuhi deadline, argh. So, di sela-sela waktu yang mepet ini saya bela-belain nulis sekalian nyalurin stres, daripada saya pendam trus ngebakar dorm. #YHA  
> Dan yah, XiuHan unyu ya. Pengin nulis lebih banyak jadinya :""")
> 
> Last but not least, makasih udah main ke sini! 私、本当に嬉しくなったよ！（笑）


	4. Seoul Metro (tentang tteokbokki dan eomuk)

Akhir pekan. Sabtu malam. Jalanan ramai dengan manusia, gemerlap lampu menutupi kelip bintang, klakson bus kota bersahut-sahutan dengan lagu pop yang berdentum dari pelbagai restoran sepanjang jalan, dan sejauh mata memandang ada minimal sepasang muda-mudi yang memamerkan jabatan mereka sebagai ‘pacar’. Inilah bagaimana rupa kehidupan di Seoul yang notabene adalah kota terbesar di Korea Selatan. Minseok mendesah tak henti, sesekali matanya melihat jam, kali lainnya melihat ponsel. Kereta selanjutnya akan datang dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Dan Lu Han sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Bukannya marah, toh, sesungguhnya aneh kalau Lu Han **tidak** telat. Sekolah saja telat, apalagi main yang tidak berkaitan dengan akademik—Minseok tidak pernah berharap banyak. Citra Lu Han di kepalanya sudah jelek dari awal, walau belakangan membaik karena dia satu-satunya yang masih tidak terima Lampard terima piala Liga Champions di final 2012. (“Brengsek, Roy Keane nggak terima piala, kenapa dia harus terima?!” teriak Lu Han berapi-api saat Minseok pertama kali membahas topik ini.) Tapi… Minseok tidak mau terlambat, tidak kalau itu menyangkut tim favorit—ralat: _apalagi_ kalau menyangkut tim favorit—dan acara _refreshing_ pertama setelah ulangan mingguan Matematika. Saat itu, dalam peron metro, pengeras suara tengah memberitahukan bahwa kereta akan segera tiba; dalam Bahasa Korea, Bahasa Mandarin, Bahasa Inggris, lalu Bahasa Jepang. Minseok sudah bersiap-siap di antrean. Pintu otomatis terbuka dan dia hampir melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gerbong, tepat sebelum ada suara dalam aksen janggal memanggil namanya.

“MINGSEOK!”

Langkah Minseok terhenti. Tepat di belakangnya, seorang pemuda usia kira-kira awal dua puluhan segera menyerapah.

“MINGSEOK TUNGGUUUUU!!!”

Malu, Minseok pun menyerah dan akhirnya berhenti.  Matanya yang berbentuk badam mengikuti gerak-gerik gesit Lu Han, bola matanya fokus pada si bocah Beijing yang dengan lihai menghindar dari arus balik orang-orang yang baru saja turun dari kereta. _Satu kereta yang baru saja dilewatkan keduanya_. Saat akhirnya Lu Han tiba di hadapan Minseok, barulah ia menyadari adanya kucuran keringat yang mengalir di wajah Lu Han. Napasnya terengah, kentara sekali kalau ia berlari.

“Kamu lari?” tanyanya sembari menaikkan sebelah alis.

Lu Han hanya cengar-cengir melihat keheranan Minseok. Ia mengangkat bahu, bergaya seolah bukan masalah besar walau ia harus akui kalau dirinya sulit terbiasa dengan struktur metro di Seoul yang selalu memiliki tangga yang panjang dan curam, tiap langkah seolah membuatnya mendekat ke inti bumi.

“Dasar kamu ini, kelebihan energi seperti biasa.” Minseok menimpali lagi, sebelum memberi isyarat pada Lu Han untuk mengantre, sebab sudah ada dua orang sebelum mereka yang bersiap di peron.

Tapi Lu Han tak beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekali lagi membuat Minseok bertanya-tanya. “Ada apa lagi?”

“Hehehe, lihat ini~~” cengir Luhan berubah jadi senyum saat ia menggoyang-goyangkan kantung plastik hitam pekat yang ada di tangan kanannya. “Aku beliin _tteokbokki_ buat kamu,” tambahnya saat berjalan mendekati peron.

“Eh serius?!” Minseok suka tteokbokki (sama seperti bagaimana ia suka Jjinppang mandu dan kimchi), tapi bukan berarti ia akan memberitahukannya pada orang lain. “Kamu telat karena beli ini ya, jangan-jangan?” terkanya.

“… Mingseok, kamu suka tteokbokki?”

Minseok seketika mendapat urgensi untuk berdeham, untuk _suatu alasan_ alias ‘jaga _image_ ’. “Suka sih, namanya juga orang Korea.”

Lu Han tersenyum lebar.

“Kenapa senyam-senyum?” tanya Minseok penuh selidik.

Lu Han segera menggeleng. “Nggak apa,” jawabnya, “seneng aja karena kamu suka. Habisnya kadang tteokbokki terlalu pedas buat aku.”

… Demi Myeongdong dan semua toko kosmetik di dalamnya, kalau saja ia perempuan, Minseok barangkali akan GR parah dan berharap lebih. Hanya saja mereka lelaki dan ini Lu Han yang mereka bicarakan. Kecil kemungkinan hal demikian bisa terjadi.

Lu Han, yang— _tumben—_ menyadari bahwa kata-katanya membuat Minseok terdiam, segera mengalihkan pandang dan melihat layer LED. “Omong-omong, keretanya udah mau dateng, tuh. Siap-siap.” Suatu hal bodoh untuk dibicarakan, sebenarnya, mengingat mereka sudah antri sejak tadi. Sejak mereka melewatkan kereta ke arah Chungmuro karena, katakanlah, _Lu Han mengalihkan pandangan Minseok._

“Oke,” jawab Minseok enteng. “Tapi, nanti kapan kita mau makan ini? Di dalem café nggak boleh bawa makanan dari luar, lho.”

“Dimakan di jalan? Lagian keburu dingin nanti.” Lu Han memberikan kantung plastik itu pada Minseok, yang kemudian menyadari keanehan di dalamnya.

“Lho,” ia memberikan pandangan bingung ke Lu Han, “cuma satu nih?”

Lu Han mengangguk. “Iya dong. Bukannya tadi aku udah bilang kalau aku nggak terlalu suka tteokbokki?”

Minseok tidak menjawab. Hanya saja raut mukanya memberi kesan bahwa ia memiliki segudang kalimat protes untuk diutarakan pada Lu Han. Sehingga, Lu Han kembali bicara. “Santai, nanti aku minta sedikit. Toh, aku juga lapar. Belum makan malam.” Suatu kebohongan, sebenarnya, karena tadi sebelum pergi ke stasiun, dia sudah beli tiga tusuk eomuk. Yang mana sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai suplai energinya sebelum nonton bola.

Kelegaan nampak di wajah Minseok. “Oke.”

Dengan suara pengeras suara memberitahukan bahwa kereta tujuan Chungmuro akan segera datang dalam Bahasa Korea, Mandarin, Inggris, dan Jepang; Lu Han melewatkan gumam suara Minseok yang lirih mengatakan.

“… Makasih ya.”

Diberi makanan kesukaan, sih. Siapa yang tidak akan girang bukan kepalang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dibuat random tanpa persiapan dalam rangka ngetes keyboard laptop yang dipesan dari amazon dan bikin ketar-ketir seharian.  
> Lalu....  
> (1) awalnya mau dibuat bubble tea tapi kenapa jadi tteokbokki /yhakamu  
> (2) Luhan tumben berhasil menli  
> (3) ... sumpah saya kangen sama tteokbokki yang saya makan di Busan. Enak banget gila.  
> (4) dan eomuk yang dijual di Stasiun Hapjeong. The best, gila parah enak banget dan murah dibandingin yakitori!!  
> (5) kenapa udah hari Senin aja  
> (6) pertanyaan nirfaedah terakhir: kenapa donat di Korea selalu lebih enak daripada donat di bakery Jepang? #BIASED :(
> 
> Makasih udah baca btw! xoxo


End file.
